Just a Little Owie
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A Jyouimi fic. Actually my first one, but there's not much romance to it, mostly humor. Hey, if GameGirl wrote it, you can bet there will be humor in it!


****

Just a Little Owie

I do not own Digimon, I just love it. This takes place after Joe decides to stay with Mimi when Matt left the group and they split up for a while. Yes, it's Jyouimi. I'm a more of a Mimato fan, but I know there's some Jyoimi fans out there! 

Joe didn't have to stay with Mimi. But he said it wasn't right for her to be alone. It wasn't right for the group to be split up either. But why really did he stay? Mimi pondered this while she followed Joe up a hill and she was pondering too hard because she didn't see the rock and she tripped over it, ripping her dress and scratching her knee.

"My skirt!" she shouted, "my knee! Oh, owie, owie, owie!"

"Mimi, are you okay?" Palmon asked. "Does this hurt?"

"Ouch!"

Joe turned around as he heard her groans of pain, "Let me see," he said, knowing she hurt herself. He knelt in front of her.

Mimi tried covering the scratch with her hand, "no, it's okay!" she giggled nervously, not wanting him to look at it.

He pulled her hands from the scratch, "Mimi, it's alright," he said and looked at the scratch, "oh, it's just a little scratch. I'll put something on it to clean it."

"Will it hurt?" Mimi asked.

"Nope, it's aloe vera. It's a plant that heals," he looked at Palmon, "Right, Palmon?"

"That's right!" Palmon laughed.

"Really?" Gomamon muttered.

"Really!"

"Neato!" Gomamon said, looking at the healing ointment. 

Waiting for complete pain and misery, Mimi clenched her teeth and turned her head. But it didn't hurt much at all. It actually felt good. Mimi liked it. Joe cleaned up the scratch, put the ointment on and put a bandage around her knee. She was a bit disappointed when Joe was finished. "There, doesn't that feel better, Mimi?" he asked.

Mimi sighed and looked up at him with sparkling eyes, "uh, wha?"

Joe blushed, "your knee. How does it feel?"

She broke out of her trance, "oh, much better, thank you Joe!"

"It's getting dark," Joe said, "I'm going to fill up the canteens and get some fish."

"I'll make a fire," Mimi offered.

"I can do that when I get back," Joe said.

"No, I want to do it." She said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be back."

Mimi placed rocks in a circle while Palmon collected sticks. She plopped them next to Mimi and went out to get more. As Mimi started putting the wood in the pile, a sneaky thought entered her mind and a sly smile appeared on her face. She took her gloves off and picked up a piece of wood. She knew it wasn't right, but she didn't really care. She bit her lip as she scraped the wood against her palm and fingers.

Joe was at the creek filling the canteens and Gomamon was gathering the fish. He turned around quickly and Gomamon jumped out of the water when they heard a high pitched scream.

"Aaaaah! Joe, Joe, come here!" Mimi yelled, holding her hand around he wrist, her finger pointing up.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" he asked walking up to her.

"I've got a splinter," she cried, "Get it out!" she shoved it in his face, "please, Joe? It hurts!"

Joe almost laughed. He took one look at her hands and knew what she was up to. If Mimi was going to build a fire place, she'd wear her gloves to prevent splinters, to prevent her pretty hands from getting dirty and broken nails. Why would she take off her gloves? Joe didn't have to ponder on it much. He knew Mimi all too well. That's why he decided to stick around and watch her, she was always hurting herself and complaining more than anyone else in the group. And he was good ol' reliable Joe.

"Here, let me look at that," he said with a smile, taking her hand. "Next time Mimi, keep your gloves on."

Mimi blushed as he got the splinter out. _He saw right through me…I can't believe it!_

She actually thought I'd fall for it, he thought, _I can't believe it! I haven't even started Med school yet and already cute girls are hurting themselves on purpose so I can treat them! Oh well, it could be worse, Mimi's hand could've been burnt off._

Mimi bent her finger, "thanks Joe," she said. "You're a nice guy! You know that?"

"Well, I,--" now it was his turn to blush.

And Mimi hugged Joe, making him blush more.

Gomamon was so embarrassed and confused to see Joe and Mimi together like this that he stuck his head back in the water. _I don't know him, I never seen him, I don't know who that guy is…._Gomamon thought.

"Hmph," Palmon muttered, picking up the pieces of wood and putting it in the pile, "A digimon's work is never done!"

****

End, so how was that?


End file.
